


Slash Summer Challenge 2015

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Dominion (TV), Hannibal (TV), Hemlock Grove, Proof (TV 2015), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog <a href="http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/123229388137/slash-summer-challenge-2015-1-full-size-here">here</a></p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/123229388137/slash-summer-challenge-2015-1-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/2zf31i0.jpg)

 


	2. Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/123689839726/slash-summer-challenge-2015-2-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i61.tinypic.com/11185c8.jpg)

 


	3. Don't let me go - Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/124423085742/slash-summer-challenge-2015-3-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i57.tinypic.com/2uizldt.jpg)

 


	4. Peter/Roman Hemlock Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/125097122942/slash-summer-challenge-2015-4-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/29c5j40.jpg)

 


	5. Arthelstan x Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/125607648277/slash-summer-challenge-2015-5-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i61.tinypic.com/5n7yhx.jpg)

 


	6. Liam x Ryder - Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/126203753862/slash-summer-challenge-2015-610-read-tags-full)

[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/2lnekcm.jpg)

 


	7. Arthelstan x Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/126767481657/slash-summer-challenge-2015-710-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i58.tinypic.com/f2t0ls.jpg)

 


	8. Alex x Michael - Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/127340731857/slash-summer-challenge-2015-810-full-size-here%22)

[ ](http://i57.tinypic.com/5kniom.jpg)

 


	9. Arthelstan x Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/127876184382/slash-summer-challenge-2015-910-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i61.tinypic.com/dh7ayc.jpg)

 


	10. Alex x Michael - Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/128351607882/slash-summer-challenge-2015-1010-full-size-here)

[ ](http://i57.tinypic.com/35k4hfk.jpg)

 


End file.
